Lips Of An Angel
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Naruto never really moved on, a part of Naruto always yearned for Sasuke. Naruto has a happy home with Sai, they put the past behind them and are now moving on...or so they appear to be... NaruXSasu NaruXSai
1. Lips Of An Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I also do not know or am associated or own Hinder in anyway shape or form!**

**WARNING: Yaoi and lemon!**

**A/N: There is a reason I put this into Naruto/Sasuke and you'll know why soon.**

* * *

I remember laying in the rain as I felt emptiness fill me up. I remember the overwhelming feeling of failure swell up inside of me the day after when I realised you weren't coming back. I remember the feeling of abandonment when I realised I gave my all to only be left again. But most of all I remember the lips on an angel engulfing mine.

"Naruto I'm home," The dark haired boy strolled through the door of our home. He sauntered over to me while stripping off his shirt. I knew what was going to happen.

I put on a fake smile the one I have used everyday before I met you and everyday after you left behind this empty shell of a man.

"Hi Sai, how was the mission?"

He gave me a smile and started going on about his day. I tuned him out and began to look him over as I studied his face.

_'There was a reason I chose him you know, I've never for one moment stopped loving you but I needed someone to numb some of the pain even if it was only temporary. The reason I chose him...he looks like you...not completely but it does the trick, but not even close to the beauty of the real thing.'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Sai make his way onto my lap. I looked him up and down to see that he had already stripped off his clothing. I felt my cock twitch.

I looked him over once again and ran my hand slowly down Sai's pale chest. Thoughts of you began to fill my mind. Sai's short black hair then grew longer. He leaned down and whispered my name into my ear the voice that whispered wasn't the one that belonged to Sai it was yours. It was the same voice that you used when you would insult me...I've imagined that voice whispreing sweet nothings to me...seducing me.

I imagined you staring at me with lust filled eyes as I pretend as if I didn't want it...but you and I both know I did. "Naruto..." I was broken out of my day dream when I heard Sai whisper my name I stared into his lust filled eyes he then slid off my lap and kneeled in front of me slowly undoing my pants. Sai's eyes hair and face then turned into the ones I was so familiar with in my mind. I could feel my member come to life the moment Sai touched me just thinking about Sasuke I stared into your eyes as he slowly and seductively slid his tongue over my leaking tip. It took all my power not to yell out your name as you seduced me with your tongue.

You began to bob you head up and down my hard member sliding your skilled tongue to my tip, I ran my fingers through your raven hair and moaned loudly. You looked up at me with those eyes that used to to just scream out, _"I'm superior to you in every way now bow down to me dobe!"_

You stopped sucking on my hard tip and leaned over and whispred to me in your monotone voice, "Naruto...please take me now..."

I smiled at the words I've imagined you say to me so many times. I picked you up and carried you bridal style into our bedroom that was up the stairs. Once I entered the room I set you on the bed and crawled over you attacking your neck. You moaned out my name that delicious way that you do. I then brought my hands to your hard nipples and began to pinch and rub them and I slowly licked a hot trail down your neck to your other hard nipple taking it into my mouth.

"Naruto please...stop teasing me and hurry up and take me!"

I smiled at your impatience...you were always so impatient. I smiled and reached over to the bed side table, I pulled out a bottle of lube and squirted some onto my fingers.

No matter how many times we did this you were always so deliciously tight. I entered two fingers into your puckered hole and began to slowly stretch you. I added a third finger in and began to stretch you further. In no time you were moaning loudly, I smiled to myself knowing I found your spot.

I poured some lube onto my neglected member and began to rub it I groaned a bit.

"Sa..." My eyes snapped opened when I realised what I was about to say.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sai asked with half lidded eyes as he panted lightly.

I nodded my head and tried my best not to make eye contact with Sai, _'No matter how many times I replace you with Sasuke in my mind I always feel so terrible.'_

I sighed and shook my head while entering Sai in one swift motion. Sai groaned and wrapped his legs around my hips. I closed my eyes and began pounding into Sai, I gripped your boney hips as I thrusted into you. I leaned over you and began assaulting your neck with licks and bites once again. You wrapped your muscular arms around me and began moaning my name out again in your perfect voice.

Going at full speed I reached for your hard member and began to pump you in time with my thrusts.

"Naruto...I'm...I'm going to..."

Within seconds you spelt your hot seed in between the two of us, I moaned loudly as your walls became tight around my member, I groaned and came. I pulled out of you and laid down on my back panting.

I opened my eyes to see Sai getting up from the bed and heading over to the lights to turn them off. Sai then returned to bed and wrapped the blankets around us as he laid next to me and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

I laid there in bed for a few moments, _'I have to end this with Sai...this isn't fair to him...but if I do that then I'll be even more miserable then I am now. At least like this I can pretend to be happy. But it's not quite the same...is it Sasuke?'_

I wrapped my arms around Sai and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End Part 1**

**I hope you guys liked it. This idea just suddenly came to me while I was listening to _Lips of an angel by Hinder. _**

**There will be a second part so stay tuned for that :)**

**Anyways once again I hope you guys like it. (and I'm currently working on the last chapter of Lying is the most fun...)**

**I got most of the 2nd part written down so expect that soon. **

**Anyways thanks for reading!**

**(also I hope you guys didn't mind me switching between "you"(Sasuke) and just saying Sai.**


	2. Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I also do not know or am associated or own Hinder in anyway shape or form!**

**WARNING: Yaoi and lemon!**

**Alright part two you guys, I hope you like it :)**

**I know I got some of the lyrics wrong, they're meant to be that way.**

* * *

The blond held the dark haired Sai as he silently slept. Naruto's stomache made a loud growling noise he blushed and slowly made his way out of the bed making sure not to wake up his sleeping lover. The blond slipped on a pair of boxers and silently opened the door and closed it.

_'Using him for my sick sexual pleasure is getting harder and harder to do. It's not fair to him thats when we're...together I'm not really doing it with him...but with Sasuke.'_

Naruto sighed and slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed some ramen from the cabnent and began to boil the water on the stove sensing something behind him. Naruto turned around quickly and glanced around the room.

"Is someone out there? I'm a highly skilled jounin and I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

Silence filled the room, Naruto let out a breath of relief and turned back to his ramen. Seconds later Naruto felt two hands grip his shoulders. Naruto let out a loud scream and turned around to only see no one was there.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sai called from their bedroom upstairs.

Naruto looked around the kitchen and sighed, "Yeah, I just burnt myself, go back to bed."

"Alright, hurry up and eat so you can come back to bed, you know how cold this room can be when you sleep alone naked."

"Okay, I'll be up there soon get some sleep!" Naruto stood in place silently he then moved his eyes slowly around the kitchen. "Come out where ever you are, I know you're in here somewhere!"

Naruto sighed and turned back to his ramen turning off the stove so he could search the kitchen without worrying about his ramen over cooking. Naruto felt two hands wrap around his hips and a whisper in his ear giving him chills through out his body.

"Is he suppose to be my replacement?"

Before the blond could let out a scream or attack a hand made its way to his mouth and the other one turned him around. Naruto stared at the figure in front of him in shock.

Naruto slapped the hand off his mouth, "WHAT ARE YOU..."

The handsome raven haired teen whom Naruto had been desperately missing all of these years covered his mouth once again, "Do you want to wake your lover up? You're still an idiot aren't you..."

"Who are you calling an idi-"

Sasuke once again covered the blonds mouth with his hand, Naruto slapped the raven haired teen's hand off his mouth. "What are you doing here so late?"

Sasuke closed the gap between him and Naruto, the blond could feel the heat radiating off of the raven haired teens body. "Isn't it obvious... I came here to talk to you."

Naurto's eyes glanced towards the directions of the stairs, "It's kinda hard to talk right now.."

Sasuke fallowed Naruto's nervous eyes to the stairs. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and avoided eye contact with Naruto. "All these years I spent with Orochimaru...I thought I succesfully killed off my emotions...but you, you still lingered in the back of my mind. You never left my thoughts for one moment, I thought I could kill off the need to have you by leaving...you were making me weak, you were distracing me from my goals." Sasuke clenched his jaw and looked Naruto in the eyes. "But when I heard him...talking about the room being cold nude I put two and two together. I could feel all the memories come flooding back to me and all the progress I made over the years...gone."

Sasuke once again clenched his eyes shut and turned away from Naruto and made his way into the living room, Naruto stood in place for a few moments he then made his way after Sasuke, Naruto span Sasuke around and stared at his tear stained emotionaless face.

"Why are you crying, is everything okay?"

Sasuke whiped at his eyes and avoided eye cntact with Naruto. "All this time you have been the only thing that survived in my mind, after all the hell I've been through; you remained. But here you are with someone new without a care in the world. I guess it was easier to forget me then I was hoping it'd be for you."

Naruto 's eyebrows scrunched up Naruto then pushed Sasuke up against wall next to the couch he then roughly gripped his chin forcing the Uchiha to look at him. "You don't know what you're even saying do you? I've been suffering every day alone, since you left. Not a day hasn't gone by that you haven't crossed my mind!"

Naruto glanced over to the stairs and mentally smacked himself. "I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If you're so scared of being heard we can go some were else..."

"Well Sai's in the next room..."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head and glanced over to the stairs, "I'll just leave since him finding out is such a big issue for you."

Naruto felt his heart sink he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Sometimes I wish he was you..."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and raised his left eyebrow giving the blond a questioning gaze.

"Whenever him and I are intimate...I think of you. It's always you I'm making love to...not him."

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked away from the blond with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"I guess we never really moved on." Naruto whispred in a strained voice closing the gap between Sasuke making Sasuke fall backwards onto the couch taking Naruto down with him.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto and let his hands travel from Naruto's upper back to his ass giving it a tight squeeze. "Tell me about these fantasies you had about me while you are being...intimate with your lover. I have a few of my own. Have you dreamt of me?"

'Have I dreamt of you? I've dreamt of you every damn night since you left.'

Naruto blushed furiously as his cock twitched. Naruto licked his lips and smiled deciding to avoid the Uchiha's question.

"Well one example would be today when Sai came home and started in on me. He started doing things to me as soon as he started you came into my mind. You always do, just thinking about you makes me so hot."

Sasuke smirked and thrusted his hips upwards creating delicous friction between the two boys, sasuke threw back his head and moaned in a low voice.

"N-Naruto..."

Naruto blushed feeling his member grow harder hearing Sasuke say his name in such a way.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name," The blond grouned his hips against Sasuke's "it sounds so sweet."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and swiftly switched the two boys' positions, Sasuke began grinding the two boys hips against each other licking and biting at Naruto's neck.

'What about Sai? He's up stairs and here you are-holy...wow!'

Naruto's thoughts were stopped when Sasuke began rubbing at Naruto's hard member. Sasuke smirked sliding the blonds boxers off.

Before Naruto could even have a moment to blush and cover himself up Sasuke sat up, removing his shirt. Naruto looked the Uchiha up and down, moonlight pouring from the window shined on the the Uchiha showing off every musle and dip. Loosing any control he had left Naruto sat up straddling the Uchiha's lap.

"What are you-" Naruto's lips were on the Uchiha's before he could finish his sentance.

The blond began rubbing his hard member against the Uchiha's stomach while he slipped his toung into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke groaned cupping Naruto's cheeks giving them a tight squeeze. Naruto let out a throaty moan when he felt Sasuke teasing and rubbing his entrance.

"I-I never imagined myself as the one bottoming..."

"I did," Sasuke smirked and brought three fingers to the blond's lips. Naruto opened his mouth and began sucking on the three fingers. "I've dreamt about it quite a few times actually."

The blond stopped sucking on the Uchiha's fingers and blushed, "Hearing those words, it makes me weak."

Sasuke smirked and slipped the first finger into the blond slowly moving it in and out. He then added a second one, the blond closed his eyes and looked away from the Uchiha.

"You've never bottomed before?"

The blond shook his head, Sasuke grinned and added the final finger spreading his three fingers the best he could, removing them and thrusting them back in.

"Fuu-Sa..Sa, what did you just..."

Sasuke smirked and thrusted his fingers in the same direction, "Right here huh?"

The blond let out another moan and nodded his head. Sasuke removed his three fingers making the blond whimper at the loss, the Uchiha spat in his hand and coated his throbbing member the best he could. Before he could repeat the process one more time the blond lowered himself onto the Uchiha's throbbing member.

The blond threw back his head biting his lip trying his best not to cry out in pain. Naruto began a steady pace moving up and down the Uchiha's erection, finally adjusting to the feeling. Naruto raised his hips almost all the way off of the Uchiha sliding down at a different angle.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto maoned loudly wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders riding the Uchiha as fast as he could manage.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke grunted before loosing control pushing the blond onto his back throwing Naruto's legs onto his shoulders, gripping his hips as he thrusted into the boy at a fast speed.

"Ahhh, oh mmm...I'm Saa..." The blond arched his back rubbing his throbbing member.

Sasuke grunted thrusting into the blond,feeling his stomach begin to tighten. Sasuke thrusted into the blond once more cumming hard inside the blond. Naruto groaned rubbing his member a few more times before he came moaning Sasuke's name loudly.

The two boys laid on the couch catching their breathes, Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha; nuzzling his face into the raven haired teen's hair.

"I never wanna say goodbye."

Sasuke let out a throaty chuckle and nibbled on the blond's collar bone. "I'm sure your lover wouldn't want to hear you say that."

The blond groaned sitting up slowly, "You always know how to kill the mood."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and began to reach for his clothes, before he could the blond grabbed his arm.

"Come back to Konoha," The Uchiha quirked his eyebrow and glanced up to the direction of the upstairs. Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto glanced at the floor. "But you'd make it hard to be faithful. I also can't just break it off with Sai just like that. He was there for me... what kind of person would that make me if I just up and left him?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a hard look as he grabbed his shirt and slid it on, "I have no desire to come back to this place."

The blond felt a ping ot hurt in his heart, "It's funny that you're here tonight, what was the point of all of-"

"I don't know," Sasuke mumbled cutting the blond off the Uchiha pulled on the rest of his clothes in a hurry and stood up as he began to head for the door.

Naruto grabbed his boxers pulling them on as fast as he could. The blond rushed for the Uchiha twilering him around, pushing him up against the door. Naruto stared intently at the Uchiha, he then rested his head in the crook of the Uchiha's neck.

"And yes I've dreamt of you."

Sasuke let a small smile form on his lips, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blond.

Naruto sighed and let himself rest in the Uchiha's arms for a few moments. "Does Orochimaru know you're here? Will it start some sort of fight?"

"I came here out of my own free will. You don't ever have to worry about him again...he's, of no one's concern anymore."

"Naruto, are you still up?"

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha then at the stairs, "Yeah, I'm still up. I'll be up there in a minute, go back to sleep!"

Without another world the door closed. Naruto glanced back at the Uchiha who was staring right back at him.

"Do you think you're lover heard us?"

"No I don't think he has a clue."

The Uchiha nodded his head, he then unwrapped his arms from around the blond as he turned around and opened the front door.

Before he could exit he felt the blond latch onto his sleeve. " Sasuke wait-"

"There's nothing you can say to make me stay in this village that I have no attachment to anymore. You're the only reason I bothered coming back here, you're free to follow me but I really don't think you will, you're too attached to this place." The Uchiha glanced behind his shoulder and into the blond's eyes, "Am I wrong?"

Naruto gazed into the Uchiha's eyes, he then shook his head.

The Uchiha nodded his head and made his way out of the house closing the door behind him. The blond sighed and banged his head against the door trying his best not to break down again.

Naruto felt tears sting his eyes as he turned around and made his way up the stairs knowing that at any moment the strengh in his legs would give out and that he could completely loose it. In no time Naruto made it into his dark bedroom, the blond sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded his head not bothering to look at his lover, "I'm fine."

"I heard everything you know."

The blond's eyes doubled in size, Naruto stood up and stared at Sai. "Sai, I'm so-"

"I knew from the beggining I was just a substitute for him. I was fasinated with how much you cared for him...how much you loved him."

"Sai I-"

"Go to him, do what you need to do. You've been suffering all this time, don't you think it's about time you do what's right for you for once?" The dark haired boy muttered, cutting the blond off for the second time.

Naruto stared at Sai for a few moments, Naruto nodded his head and headed for the door.

"Naruto, wait!"

The blond stopped and turned around, the dark haired boy threw a heavy bag at the blond making him fall to the ground.

"That should be everything you need for now, now stop wasting time and chase after him.

Naruto gave Sai a warm smile and opened the bedroom door making his way out into the night after the one thing he could truly call home.

* * *

**Oh wow...that has to be the worst thing I ever wrote, honestly I haven't fully caught up with all the Naruto episodes and I didn't want to pospone this any longer. I know this isn't how Naruto goes but hey this is a story so shush people ;P. I also am pretty sure I messed up Sai's personality. I have no idea how Sai is supposed to act. Anyways, please forgive this crappy story and I'm sorry I made you guys wait for so long for part two but it was all the endings fault I had no idea how I should have ended this and I'm so sorry I did such a horrible job of it! I am so dissapointed in myself!**

**Anyways thank you guys for reading and waiting for part two, also you don't need to tell me how horrible this was, I already know!**

**(I should be writing more soon, schools out and I'm very rusty so...)**

**Bye for now!**

**( I might come back someday to edit this...you know when I actually fully catch up on Naruto.)**


End file.
